


Seventeen (Heathers: A Hamilton Miscast)

by castielsangelcondom



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alpha Aaron, Angst and Humor, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Car Sex, Eventual Smut, Gay, Genderbending, Heathers - Freeform, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsangelcondom/pseuds/castielsangelcondom
Summary: Alexander can't wait to get out if this shit hole called highschool. He's tired of being dragged around by Burr and the lack of intellectual stimulation is slowly killing him. Things seem pretty dreary for him until Jefferson shows up. However he didn't account for his new desired beau being psychopath.~Alexander is Veronica. Thomas is JD. This is Heathers but Hamilton. Fun times and feels ensue.





	1. Their and Them

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me when me and a friend where joking about it at school. I hope you guys are as amused by it as I am. Lemme know what you guys think, love feedback and comments! <3

_Dear Diary, I believe I’m a good person. You know, I think there’s good in everyone. But, here we are. First day of senior year! And look around at all these kids I’ve known all my life and I ask myself. “What happened?” I mean I swear some of these airheads don’t know the difference between their and there-_

          Alex’s absolutely riveting train of thought was interrupted by an abrupt slam of his laptop lid. He turned ready rip whoever interrupted his train of thought a new asshole. “Hey Hamilton!”, his gaze turned up to see no other than Aaron Burr, followed by James Madison, no discernible personality but assume he’s rich as his parents pay for his many doctor’s visits, and Samuel Seabury? Well his parents are loaded. Aaron Burr? To put it nicely he is a... _mythic dick_. But no need to upset the king. “Why if it isn’t Aaron Burr, sir to what do I owe the pleasure?” Alexander forced out and smiled sweetly.

          Aaron Burr also happened to be the first person to take notice of his clever tongue and nearly perfect penmanship. “I need you to draft an…address of sorts.” Alexander raised an eyebrow “What sort of address Burr?” He opened his laptop back up again opening a new word document. Aaron closed it shut again and Alexander glared up at him. “Isn’t that what you wanted?” He saw Aaron get that glint in his eyes, knowing he wanted to make trouble, but you could never quite tell how much. “Not quite Hamilton”, he said drawing out his words.

            Aaron’s gaze followed across the cafeteria to a familiar face. John Laurens. “Hell no Burr, no, I’m not, no.” Aaron grasped his shoulders tightly. “You wanted to be part of us Hamilton, didn’t you? You come so far since your dumbass sweater vests, why are you pulling on my dick?”

 

           Alex looked away from him trying to come up with an excuse but his gaze was caught by an unfamiliar face, in fact this face made him shift in his seat, the guy was…beautiful to say the least but there was something off about him, he had dark umber eyes that carried something, and his facial hair was too perfect for the millions of guys trying to grow  barely there mustaches and goatees in highschool. The guy smirked at him and he rolled his eyes and shook his head breaking their gaze by turning his head and put his thoughts back to the task at hand.

 

           Alex slapped Aaron’s hands off his shoulders. “Number one I said if people think you guys tolerated me, they would leave me alone. And they have. Number two I wouldn’t touch your dick with a 2 foot pole.” Aaron rolled his eyes and sucked his teeth annoyed. “Then we’ll just…untolerate you, very easy said, even easier done.”

            “Come on Hamilton it’ll be aces.” Madison said smiling. Alexander sighed and looked at John. His best friend, well ex best friend since diapers John Laurens, he was such a sweet person, they had fallen out when he started associating with Burr, but he still wished they could reconcile. “So what’s it gonna be Hamilton?” He looked at the three most prominent figures at Washington High. He had sudden flashbacks of his lunch tray being smacked to the floor, being pushed into lockers, and even the time Charles Lee poured chocolate milk onto his laptop. No not the laptop. He shivered and sighed his chest clenching. Aaron smiled slyly, knowing he had gotten his way. He always did, and he knew before Alex even opened his mouth. “What, what the hell do you want me to do?” Alex said looking down.

            Aaron pulled out a notebook and pen out of his backpack and put it on the table. “I, want you, to write a cute little love letter from Charles Lee to Mr. Laurens over there.” Alexander felt his chest sink even lower. John had a crush on Charles since 8th grade, god knows why, John always said he saw an adorable idiot in him and he was sweet when they were kids, but of course his reserved personality combined with his social anxiety kept him from ever saying a word to the other boy. “No, I, I can’t”, he stuttered.

          Looking past Aaron, the mystery guys disapproving look was adding to his anxiety. _“Alexander.”_ Alex knew hearing his first and whole name that Burr was losing his amusement and patience, although he knew Burr would wait until he manipulated his target.

         Alexander hesitantly took the paper and pen, and wrote out the message Aaron recited to him in Charles’s identical handwriting. Once it was done, Aaron quickly snatched it from his hand and handed it to James to deliver. Alex watched James walk over to John his heart pounding, it all happened in slow motion, and like a car crash it was unsettling but you just couldn’t look away. John opened the note, his eyes scanned it, a huge smile forming on his face.

         “That’s gonna be jerk off material for him for weeks.”, Samuel said laughing beside Aaron. “Ooh kiss me Charles.” James said making a kissy face towards Samuel and laughing. “Shut the fuck up.” Alex said hitting Samuel’s shoulder as John walked up to Charles. John’s words where unintelligible from this distance but he could see Charles reaction, a look of disgust then burst into loud laughter. John seemed to physically get smaller as Charles’s entire lunch table laughed at him. “Fuck.” Alex said under his breath. John ran out of the lunch room.

         Alex’s reflexes told him to go after him but he saw the look on Aaron’s face. He had made it in. John would be fine, he has anxiety attacks all the time Alex told himself. “See Hamilton? You really do have it in you. Like taking candy from a baby. Welcome to my candy store.” Alex say the mystery guy frown and laugh at him in the background and he leaned his head forwarded glinting his eyes and glaring at him.

         The respite only lasted for about .5 seconds before Aaron was bored and on to another topic. “Oh shit James, time for the lunch time poll.” Aaron prompted Alex for a question knowing he contemplated shit like this for fun. “Make it thought provoking enough that the stoners will be happy but easy enough that the jocks and cheerleaders will get it.”

         Alex shook his head and let Aaron parade him around the cafeteria socializing. Alex’s gaze was held by the stranger then entire time. Eventually Aaron noticed his lack of focus. “Hello earth to Alex? Boner much?” Aaron waved his hand in front of Alex to get his attention. “What?” Alex said, blinking and eye brows furrowed. “Just come on.”

         Aaron lead the group over to the unfamiliar student’s table where he sat his lunch tray untouched. “Hey new kid, I’m Aaron Burr, this is Samuel and James.”, “I’m Thomas Jefferson, and you?” the student said, turning his attention to Alex immediately. Alex wanted to open his mouth but he just couldn’t under his intense warm eyes and Aaron saved him, telling the other his name and bringing up the reason they walked over there in the first place. “Oh right lunchtime poll.”, Alex said laughing nervously.

          “I have to ask you a really stupid question.” The other boy leaned forward in his seat and set his head in his hands and amused look on his face. “Oh there are no stupid questions darlin’.” Alex caught the southern accent the other sported and shifted in place, practically dying inside. James fake gagged behind him and Alex elbowed him behind him giving the boy a small smile.

        “Okay well then, if you inherit five million dollars the same day aliens tell the earth they're blowing us up in two days, what would you do?” Alex bit his lip waiting for the other’s response. Thomas pursed his lips and seemed pensive. “That is the stupidest question I’ve ever heard.” Thomas said, grinning. Alex laughed. “I suppose I’d just ride out to the country side, bring along my violin, some scotch, and some Prince.” Alex smiled even wider, a glint appearing in his eyes.

 

“How very.”


	2. 7/11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex contemplates his feelings, is invited to a party and poetically flirts in a 7/11

_Dear Diary, our god is a gracious god, a beautiful walking existential crisis has joined the senior class, I told myself I would never date senior yeah, that would just be irresponsible._ _But god damn he’s attractive._

 

             The events of the rest of yesterday’s lunch period were as follows. Charles Lee and John Adams decided it would be a great idea to fuck with the new kid. New kid gave an intellectual but savage comeback and a fight ensued.

              Unusually Alexander doesn’t condone fighting, after all he’s very diplomatic, very much a debater. But this guy? He wanted him to fight for him. Alexander was a very sarcastic, wry, and generally reserved person, he didn’t get caught up in this stuff really. But Thomas? This was new. He wasn’t like the other jackasses at Washington and that? That was a tall glass of ice cold water.

            Alex lied his head down on his desk, eyebrows furrowed, his ears attuned to listening to the gears spinning in his head. His leg moved up and down anxiously. “What is going on with you Alex?” He mumbled to himself, pushing his hair out of his face and groaning.

           Could this be what the high school kids around him call…feelings? He has an IQ of 170 and therefore assumed he was immune to those.

           Ever since Alex could remember he was treated as a genius. His teachers wanted to move him straight from 6th grade into high school, however his adoptive parents George and Martha, especially Martha thought that would be bad for his social skills, turns out his social skills? Still shit.

             Alex in turn worried about the impending glare of history on his every move. He worried about which school to send his applications to, and which ones he would need to involve his sob story in his essay and which ones he could just get by with his perfect SAT and ACT scores. He fully intended to write his way out of everything, including this hell hole. How could you write out of this? Alex’s phone went off interrupting his rollercoaster of thought.

**A.Bitch [9:13pm]: Weather’s just right, guns out, big fun tonight**

**A.Ham [9:13pm]: What’s with the damn riddles Burr?**

**A.Bitch [9:15pm]: There’s a party tonight Hamilton, get dressed**

**A.Ham [9:15pm]: A party?**

             Alex’s stomach dropped. A party? He thought they were done testing him, he does not want to go to a stupid party. His phone pinged.

 

**MadHatter [9:16pm}: At Lee’s house.**

**SamuelSeaweed [9:20pm]: You know? A social event.**

**A.Bitch [9:20pm]: Shut up Sam, he knows that.**

      Alex slammed his head against his desk, giving a dramatic fake cry. _I am internally screaming._

        His phone pinged again.

**A.Bitch [9:27pm]: brush your hair and for god sakes Hamilton if you wear a sweatshirt, I will fucking kill you, dress like you got the good fashion sense I gave you.**

**A.Bitch [9:27}: See you in an hour.**

 

             Alex was fucked. At school he could out smart everyone, participate in tactless debates, and shut anyone down with his clever remarks. But at a high school party where they cared more about how many kegs you could down and the only philosophizing they did was on weed? He was totally fucked. Doomed to die from stupidity and boredom.

          Alex got dressed from his new, unfortunately Aaron Burr approved wardrobe and thought about how uncomfortable his jacket was pulling his shoulder length hair into a bun. “I look fine.” he thought. “No you look hot Alexander.” He shook his head trying not to think too hard about how 2 dimensional that was. “God I miss my cardigans.” He muttered to himself walking down the stairs.

 

           “Alexander honey!”, Martha smiled sweetly at him. “You look sharp, are you going somewhere? I made your favorite, spaghetti with lots of oregano.” The homebody within him smiled and his stomach grumbled. “No thanks mother, I’ll be going out tonight, wouldn’t want to ruin my appetite.”

In actuality he knew there’d be drinking and drugs there. If he was going to throw up, he wasn’t going to add solids to the mixture.

            The family was startled by the sudden honk from outside. Alex could see James waving from the car. George looked up from his crossword at the table. “These new friends of yours?” “Um yeah.” Alex said squirming as George once covered his child’s new found since of fashion. “They just seem different form your usual crowd, which is none, so have fun I suppose. Bye son.”

           Alex grabbed his house key off the table not wanting to let the term of endearment bother him but ended up saying “Don’t call me son!” anyways. Before George could respond, he shut the door. “Not bad Alexander” Aaron said, eyes raking up the other’s outfit. “Wow clothes look good.” Samuel smiled, James nodded. “What are you waiting for get in?”

            Aaron gave him an annoyed glance and he quickly got in shot gun of the car. After a few minutes of driving Aaron stopped at a convince store. “Hey Alexander, go inside and get us some smokes.” “and some hot Cheetos.” Samuel said enthusiastically. “Shut up Sam it’s my card, get us some hot fries.” Aaron said handing him a card.

           Alex rolled his eyes and took the card, mumbling something about how he wasn’t there maid under his breath and went into the store. He looked for hot fries on the shelf, startled by a familiar voice.

“Gonna get a mountain dew with that?”

           He turned around to find the source of the question. Oh it was him. Alex turned back around ignoring him and continuing his search for the snack he came in there for. His mouth is often faster than his brain and his sarcastic retorts where a ready-made repertoire. Which might have been why it came out his mouth before he could stop himself.

          “No, but if you’re nice I’ll let you buy me an Icee.” He froze slightly, realizing what he just said, a burst of red flushing over his face. Suddenly he was thanking god he wasn’t faced towards him.

He heard Thomas’s laughter bubble up behind him. Alexander grabs the hot fries and turns around, facing his laughter. “What’s so funny?”

      Thomas smirked and looked down shaking his head. “Nothing you just, seem like more a Big Gulp type-a-guy.” Alex smiled. “you know your 7/11 speak pretty well.”

          “Well I’ve moved around a lot, Virginia, to Washington, Boston, New Jersey, Sherwood Ohio, whenever I despair there’s a 7/11 right there. Fix an Icee, freeze my brain, probably the only thing that keeps me sane.”

       “Number one did you just double rhyme to me? Number two, I would’ve thought your big fluffy hair would’ve kept that brain freeze from happening. Number three, really, sane? That fight yesterday was pretty severe.”

        Thomas processed everything he said, becoming more enamored with the way he spoke by the minute, finally, someone who spoke his language.

“So quick witted.”

“Alas I admit it.”

Thomas and Alex both laughed together this time. Amused by the word play the two had caught themselves up in.

“Did you say cherry or coke?”

Alex smirks. “I didn’t. Cherry.”

Thomas buys him buys him both the hot fries and the Icee.

 

They walk outside the 7/11 and Alex spies a bike behind Thomas. “You ride a motorcycle?”

“Why you wanna ride?” Thomas said raising an eyebrow.

“Those things are death traps.”

A horn blares in their direction. They look over and see Aaron sitting impatiently in the parking lot. Alex groans turning his attention back to Thomas.

“Well we all die someday, even if our lives are perfect like yours.”

Alex chokes, nearly spitting out his icee.

“My life’s not really perfect. I don’t really like my friends.”

“I don’t really like your friends either.” Thomas says looking him straight in the eyes, a knowing gaze.

“I guess it's like they're just people I work with and our job is being popular and shit.” Alex says fiddling with the straw in his drink.

“Well maybe it's time for a vacation.” Thomas says looking behind Alex at his “friends” goofing off in the car.

Alex tries to read his face, as there’s something off putting about his statement, but his psycho analyzation is cut short by that car horn blaring in their ears again and Alex jumps, heading back to the car.


	3. Big Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander goes to a party. He has fun and then he doesn't.

_Am I drunk? Noooooooo I’m not nearly as drunk as I think I am._

The party was eye opening to say the least he was having _fun._

“So wait, it’s lime, then salt, then the shot?” Alex started, furrowing his eyebrows at Burr.

“No, Salt, then-

Aaron pushed James over.

“You’re doing it wrong!”, Aaron said rolling his eyes.

Alex shook his head and snatched his shot of the table and downed it, his face scrunching at the sour taste. He licked the stripe of salt up Maria’s stomach and sucked the lime wedge from her mouth, beaming.

The students around him cheered. “ _So this is what it feels like to be a teenager.”_ He thought, giggling to himself.

     “That was hot Hamilton.”, Maria said sitting up on the counter and pulling Alexander between her legs. “Too bad you play for the other team.”

     Alex swallowed thickly looking at her devious eyes and red lipstick. “I bat for both.”, He said lowly. Maria raised an eyebrow as if to act surprised.

     “Control your dick, Hamilton.” Aaron said stepping between them and nervously laughing. Aaron leaned forward and hissed in his ear. “Being apart of us doesn’t mean sleeping with everything that has genitals.”

Alex looked at him eyes glazed over. “Loosen up a little. Burr, isn’t this what you wanted?” He giggled leaning his head back. Aaron stepped back realizing how drunk Hamilton had gotten and pushed his shoulder walking away.

“What was that about.” Alex muttered watching Burr’s back as he walked away. “He’s sort of into Maria.” James said matter of factly, taking a sip from his cup. Alex’s mouth formed a small o shape and his already flushed face got even hotter. Alex turned towards Sam, his mind already somewhere else.

     “Is that weed?”, He asked Sam, curiously. Sam beamed and blew smoke into his face. “Yeah want a hit?” Alex had drunk plenty of times, mostly glass of expensive wine from his mom’s collection alone on a Saturday night while he read novels, but weed?

That was new. In favor of his new clouded judgement he nodded, taking the blunt from his hand.

 He inhaled and let the smoke enter his lungs, laughing as he coughed his lungs out. “Wow okay, had enough of that.”, he said, continuing his coughing fit. “I’m gonna go look for Aaron.”

He weaved his way through the mass of bodies trying to find the impatient boy. He walked to the quieter part of the house hearing something coming from the upstairs lounge. He could barely see over the banister hearing “Come on Aaron, it’s not like it isn’t anything we haven’t done before.” He could just make out Charles Lee grabbing Aaron’s waist in a tight grip.

“If I do this for you will you leave me alone?” Aaron said, voice small and quiet. Charles smirked. “Of course sweetheart.” Alex shook his head frowning, _“what the hell?”_ His mind seemed to get clearer as he bounded up the stairs.

“Uh Charles!” The pair looked at him Aaron’s eyes casting him to go away. “What Hamilton?” He could see Aaron wince as Lee’s grip got even tighter on his waist. “I-I just saw some freshman sneaking in out back.”

Charles released his grip. “Fuck I hate freshman!” He groaned running down the stairs past Alex. Alex made his way over to Burr. His face showing genuine concern. “You okay.” Aaron had this unintelligible look in his eye but that quickly morphed into anger.

 “I didn’t need you help okay?” Alex was confused by his anger; he saw what happened. “Charles Lee almost- Aaron Burr stopped Alex’s words in his track as he flipped him off and pushed past him making sure to knock into his shoulder on his way downstairs.

“Go fuck yourself, I’m busy!”, Alex yelled after him scoffing. “Unbelievable.”

Alex runs downstairs seeing a sight that immediate made the alcohol in his stomach start to take a churning affect.

John Laurens was here, why is he here? And his oh-so lovable trio was pushing him around. “I swear I’m the only one with morals around here.” Alex ran downstairs. “Enough! Just leave him alone!” Everyone around him grew quiet. “What is your issue Hamilton?”

“Nothing, just leave him alone Jesus fucking Christ.” Aaron pushed him back, face annoyed. “Before you met me you were playing power rangers with Johnny boy over here!”

            Aaron pushed him again and Alex staggered, his stomach feeling more unsettled from earlier. He stood his ground.

            “Aaron wait, stop I don’t feel so good let’s just go home.” As if Aaron Burr was going to back down, especially in front of everyone at a party no less. He pushed Alex again. “What can’t take the heat Hamilton?”

“No I-“ He felt, the liquid rise up in his throat and before he could run to a different area he threw up. Right on the floor. On Aaron’s shoes. In front of the entirety of the senior class. Aaron’s eyes widened and he let out a huge sigh.  He kicked off his shoes and grabbed Alex’s hand leading him outside.

“Come on buddy.” Alex leaned against him. Wanting to throw up again, catching Aaron’s sickly fake, sweet tone. Once outside Aaron pushed him off.

     “I took you under my wing, and made you popular and what’s the thanks I get? It’s on the floor and my shoes. I got payed in puke!” Alex leaned over hands on his knees breathing labored. “Lick it up Burr.” He said raggedly as he looked down trying to steady his breathing.

“You know you should really talk less Hamilton. Come Monday? You’re dead Hamilton. And you can walk home.” Aaron threatened him, and turned around, briskly walking back into the house.

Alexander kicked the wall. _“Fuck!” why the hell can’t I keep my mouth shut?_ He shut his eyes and clenched his fists.

Luckily throwing up had gotten the alcohol out his system and his mind was a little less cloudy. _Guess I do get to walk home._

He made his way home, the gravity of the situation weighing on him. And his thoughts were running away from him. _God I hate him. He’s such an entitled prick. It’s a lot easier to die than fake liking him. Aaron, Samuel, and James, all of them, fascist assholes will burn out after high school, they will never get real jobs anyways._

Alex sighed, unlocking the door to his house and running upstairs. He immediately headed to his desk kicking off his shoes and threw the uncomfortable jacket off furiously writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_I traded out John Laurens, a true friend, for a glorified high school will be has been. God what was I thinking?_

Alex let out a frustrated groan. Flinging his diary across the room. He gasped seeing the figure of Thomas Jefferson standing beside his window entrance.

“Dreadful etiquette darlin’ I apologize.”

Alex’s breathe hitched. Thomas Jefferson was in his bedroom.

“S’okay.” He muttered.

“Party was a bust?”

“Survey says…yes.”

Thomas chuckled, picked up the unsolved rubix cube on Alex’s nightstand, sitting on the bed.

“What happened?” He said looking up.

Alex fiddled with his thumbs.

“I sort of uh, upchucked on the king bee’s shoes.”

Thomas’s face contorted as he turned the cube’s corners focused. “Yikes, that’s…bad?”, He stifled a laugh, feigning fake sympathy.

 

“Yeah…I’m sort of? Dead on Monday?”

The clock on the wall ticked away and there was some type of unspoken pining between them.

Thomas looked up and bit his lip, his mind seemed to get an idea. He smiled “You want to go for a ride?”

Alex knew seeing the glint in Thomas’s eye he wouldn’t regret his answer.

     “Hell yeah.”


	4. Dead Existential Walking Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex realizes the implications of his earlier actions. Him and Thomas fuck before his impending doom. Thomas has a plan.

_There is something relaxing about relishing in your impending doom. Something claiming about staring out the window knowing your fate._

             “So like why did you join their little enclave or whatever?” Thomas inquired, interrupting his thoughts.

Alex chuckled slurping his icee.

             Upon reveling in Alex’s less than ideal situation, the two had taken Alex’s car to a 7/11 and were now sitting in the parking lot of a now-closed bookstore.

             “It kind of just happened?” Alex furrowed his eyebrows. “I had always done forgeries and stuff for people for cash on the side and I guess Aaron found out and wanted me under his thumb. I’m number one in the grade and he’s number two, and he supposed I wasn’t entirely atrocious looking so he gave me a makeover and I was so tired of being walked over and bothered by idiots so I didn’t put up much of fight to him.” He said shrugging.

             “Little unfair don’t you think?”

             “World’s unfair, that’s why I stay locked in my room most of the time, see what happens when I come out?” Alex said pointedly.

             Thomas nodded his head understandably taking in the new information. “Well he got one thing right, you aren’t entirely atrocious looking.” Thomas laughs as Alex punches him on the shoulder. They both stop laughing looking each other in the eyes.

             “I would surely hope not.” Alex scoffs, eyes glancing towards Thomas’s lips. There is something comfortable about this, the casual banter shared between someone of the same intellect. Like he does not have to dumb himself down to gain the other person’s understanding.

             Thomas leans forward and captures Alex in a kiss, sliding his hand behind his neck and into his hair. Alex pushed him backwards onto the seat straddling his legs. “You don’t think you’re being a little forward?” Thomas chokes out.

            “I’m going to have my social life ruined on Monday, I’m practically a dead man walking, and I know I look particularly attractive for once and I’m pissed, might as well go out with a bang.” Alex says pressing his forehead against Thomas’s before crashing their lips together again.

            Thomas pulls Alex's hair to pull them apart making a sound choked from the back of his throat. Thomas smirked. “You didn’t tell me you liked having your hair pulled.”

           “I didn’t know you had a prerequisite for sex.” Alex raising an eyebrow and leaning into the crook of Thomas’s neck, kissing the dip between Thomas’s shoulder and collar bone.

           “Have you done this before?” Alex shhed him muttering into his neck.

           “You know what’s not hot? All these questions, either fuck me or push me off and drink your icee.” Thomas gripped Alex’s hips, sliding his hands up his shirt.

           “Bossy, mmm I think I’d rather the first, though technically you’d be riding me.” Thomas retorted.

           “Good, I like it that way.” Alex said smirking. No Alex hadn’t really done this before _unless awkward handjobs between him and John, freshman year count._ Probably not…But in his mind, he was a textbook slut. Really, he just…had't had the opportunity. Reached his sluttential…Alex tended to talk and think too much, it’s how he got through things, and this moment seemed to be the same although inverted, set to a wordless pace, this was fast, rushed, carnal and the small shared space made it all the more humid. Two people who were either running out of time or moving too fast. 

            Alex lets Thomas pull his shirt over his head and Thomas moves his hand to grip his hair pressing a moan out of the boy above him.

            “Fucking beautiful.” Thomas murmurs slowly, caressing his face and running his thumb over the vein in his neck. Alex gazed at him, eyes hungry, pulling Thomas into another kiss.

          Thomas kisses like a poison- an intense, slow burn. Something Alex knows he would not be able to wait out, even if he tried. His grip unknowingly became an infallible truth leaving unidentifiable fingerprints in their wake. Alex’s hands shake hurriedly trying to unbutton the other’s pants. Alex pulls out his cock, charting the moans that slip from Thomas’s mouth as he jerks his hand back and forth, enjoying the different the expressions flashed onto his face, something about them being raw, unaltered, and all his doing.

          Thomas pulls him closer, breathing labored in the bridge of Alex’s neck. He mumbles a small stop, breath hot on Alex’s skin, knowing that he’s close. He helps Alex take off his pants and underwear, rushed and clumsy, going the fastest they can in the cramped space.

         “Reach under the seat.” Alex directs him and Thomas reaches under the seat blindly grabbing a bottle. Thomas gets an amused expression raising an eyebrow. “I’m a prepared person.” Thomas lifts his hand up to Alex’s mouth, running his thumb over his lip. He holds his fingers on Alex’s mouth just barely there.

         “Suck.” Thomas breathes. Alex’s face turns red, but he opens his mouth anyways, taking in the others fingers and sucking them coating them with saliva. Thomas’s breath hitches, his gaze on Alex, filled with desire. He slowly pulls them out, thumb pressed hard against his chin. The sight of Alex, spit dripping down his chin, overwhelming. He grabs his hip and moves his hand behind him, tracing his hole.

 _This is filthy_ , and he knows it’s filthy, but somehow he can’t seem to care. At the moment, his mind can’t seem to function and short circuits at the mixture of the close proximity, the humidity in the car, the intense gaze shared between them, or maybe it’s the impending fuck-all of the school on Monday, but the allure of the poison before him is too much for him not to indulge. Alex’s breathing speeds up the feeling of being filled by fingers other than his own exasperating.

         “Just fuck me already, this is torture.” Alex whines desperately.

         “Patience.” Thomas says teasingly, pulling his fingers out and pouring the liquid onto his hand, spreading it over his member. Gripping Alex tightly, he lines up his cock with his entrance. Alex sinks down, taking in all of him, moaning as his hands press against the car window behind Thomas. The taller boy pulls him down roughly causing one of his hands to scramble to grip the roof handle, palms sweaty.

          “Fuck.” Alex breathes, closing his eyes blissfully.

          “God Alex.” Thomas drawls breathlessly, watching the other's eyes flutter shut. Thomas scours the other boy’s euphoric expression, and taking in the sight before him. They move seamlessly, meeting each other with their movements.

         “You seem a bit speechless Alexander.” Thomas says, words punctuated by Alex’s grinding.

         “I swear to god Thomas if you don’t shut the fu-“ His phrase it cut short by a particularly intense thrust, that hits that sensitive spot inside him, making Alexander groan, and his grip on the roof handle get tighter, his knuckles turning white.

         “What’d you say?” Thomas says smirking. Alex presses his mouth against him, saying “Fuck you” against his mouth.

         “Already am, sweetheart.” Alexander can feel his orgasm building and he mumbles this to Thomas whimpering.

         “Fuck darlin’, come on my cock.” Bursts of red flush over Alex’s face when he feels his cock twitch at those words. His entire body feels the waves when he cums, his orgasm being ripped out from him. He clenches his eyes shut trying not to cry from the overstimulation as he rides out his orgasm. Their thrusts move in time more intensely and it doesn’t take long for Thomas to follow suit as he spills into Alexander, a shuddering orgasm. Thomas’s chest heaves along with Alexander’s as they both come down from their highs. Thomas pulls out of Alex and there isn’t much conversation that goes on between them as Alex lays on his chest.

Thomas is the one to break the silence. “Well that was riveting.” Alex hums against him, laughing.

          “Well, it certainly was a lot more fun than boning away while my parents sleep in the next room.” Thomas scrunches his nose and the car is silent again for a few seconds.

           “I think I have an idea....and no it is not how to stop it from smelling like sex in my car for the next week." Thomas laughs rubbing his arm.

Alex hummed sceptically.

           “No no, no sounds of skepticism, it’s something you’ll like and Monday might not be inevitable after all.” Alex looks up at him and crawls forward places and kiss on his lips, arm resting on his chest.

           “Go on, I’m listening.” Alex says eyebrows raising and gears already turning in his head.


End file.
